Titania Wants to Eat Her Cake In Peace
by Peanut61654
Summary: Ersa makes a bet with Natsu and Gray to see if they can sleep in a room together and not fight for the whole night...Confessions will be made and Strawberry cake will be eaten... also there will be some fluff...GrayXNatsu I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters..


**Ready for some more Gray and Natsu fluffiness? xD I know I am… Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Erza sat at the table in Fairy Tail's guild hall. She took a fork full of strawberry cake and quickly ate it, savoring the delicious taste of the sweet icing-

"You stupid stripper!" Natsu yelled at a half-naked Gray as they walked through the doors.

"You're the stupid one, Lizard breath!" The raven yelled back.

Erza let out a long and frustrated sigh.

'Why can't I just eat my cake in peace?' She though as she got up, her fork exchanged for a sword.

Natsu and Gray yelled lame insults and throwing multiple punches, completely unaware of the terror coming toward them.

"Boys…" A voice hissed low and threatening.

The two teens turned their heads with fake smiles plastered on their faces. Gray threw his arm around his pink haired rival and best friend to be more convincing. This action made a faint blush appeared on Natsu's cheeks but the pinkette completely ignored it.

"Hey Erza…" Gray laughed nervously.

"What are you two doing? Are you porously trying to ruin my strawberry cake eating time?" She mumbled, the sliver blade in her hand getting dangerously close to the pair.

"No no but Flame Brain made us fail the mission." Gray said now glaring at the pink haired mage.

"No! It was the snow cone's fault!" Natsu yelled defensively.

That was when they begin to hit each other and more insults flew from their lips. Titania stood there even more irritated. She sighed as she hit them hard on the tops of their heads.

"Ow!" Natsu wined, rubbing the red bump that had appeared on his head.

"I bet you two could last one night without fighting." The scarlet haired mage mumbled as she sat back down to eat the rest of her cake.

"Is that a challenge?" Gray asked as he sat across from her.

"Hmm you know what…it is now." Erza said with devious smirk.

"I bet you two couldn't staying a room together for the whole night without fighting or arguing." She continued, finally taking a large bite of the strawberry cake.

"And if we do make it through the night?" The raven across from her pressed.

"Yeah do we get a prize or something?" Natsu asked excitedly as he sat next to Gray.

Erza was silent for a while. Then she nodded.

"Hmm I will give you 1000 Jewel each."

The ice mage and fire mage looked at her with shock. One thousand Jewel was about as much money as you get on a quest. Natsu started to think about the food he could buy with the money. He looked at Gray and they both nodded.

"We'll do it!" They shouted in unison.

XXX

There they were, in a room alone for the whole night. Erza sighed as she stood in the doorway.

"So remember you are not allowed to fight or argue or the bet is off." The scarlet haired mage stated.

"This will be easy!" Natsu said stubbornly.

Gray on the other hand knew different.

'At some point tonight I'm sure we will argue about something.' The raven thought and let out a sigh.

"Okay. Goodnight you two." Titania sighed as she shut the door behind her.

Natsu turned to Gray and smiled.

"We do fight but we are still friends so we should be able not to fight for one whole night."

Gray nodded halfheartedly.

'Friends….' Gray thought as he sat down on the floor.

The ice mage didn't want to be _friends_. He wanted to be more than that to the fiery dragon slayer but he knew that would never happen no matter how much he wished it. Natsu would never like him like that, right?

Said mage stretched his arms and yawned.

"Tired already, fireball?" Gray commented.

Natsu opened his mouth to reply with another insult but he stopped himself. He really wanted the jewels so he kept him mouth shut. He saw a frown form on the ice mage's face.

"Yeah….I'm exhausted." The pink haired wizard replied simply as he layed down on the floor.

Gray stared at Natsu's back. He never really realized how _cute_ his rival and crush looked. The way the Dragon Slayer's pink hair pointed in every direction to the way he smiled. Everything about Natsu was adorable. Gray was having a tough time holding in his feelings but then again he didn't want to lose Natsu's friendship and rivalry. Saying that he loved him would either make or brake the pair and the ice mage didn't want to take the chance just yet…But Gray's heart had other plans. It was ready to go and confess. It just wanted the pink haired wizard to love it back. Gray's mind filled with images of holding hands with Natsu and kissing him passionately and everything else that couples do. A rosy blush appeared on the ice mage's pale skin. Gary layed down and thought some more wondering what it would be like if he took the risk and said three little worlds that would make a big impact on their relationship.

"Gray…" A voice called, wrecking said ice mage's train of thought.

"Yes?" He replied to his crush.

"Why do we fight?" Natsu asked.

"Well…I…we.." Gray racked his brain for an answer.

"I don't know." He finally said rolling over to face the pinkette.

Natsu gave Gray a cute grin and the ice mage noticed how close they were…their noses almost touched.

"Maybe…we shouldn't." Natsu said, still smiling.

"Good idea."

Everything made Grays heart thump even louder. The way Natsu was looking at him to the feeling of hands touching the back of his head and the two of them leaning into each other. Gray's heart could not take it but when the pair's lips met, it felt blissful.

Gray pulled away and saw the fiery dragon slayer blush brighter then his pink hair.

"I…I love you, Natsu.."  
"I love you too, Gray."

XXX

Erza stood outside the door leading to the room the boys were sleeping in. She ginned to her self when she heard them confess to each other.

'Just as planned.' The scarlet haired mage thought as she walked down the hall.

Erza plopped down at on of the tables in the dimly lit guild hall and took out a fork. She took a bite of her half-eaten strawberry cake and he smiled got larger.

"Now I can eat my cake in peace..." She whispered happily, taking one more bite-

"Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry Jellal but Titania has fallen in love with another…**

**Jellal: What! Who is it!?**

**Me: Strawberry Cake…**

**Lol anyway hope you enjoyed this story :3 If you guys have any story suggestions let me know I am running out of ideas xD Again please rate and review! **


End file.
